


The Storm

by Erwin_Smith (Veroverse)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Day 4, Erunile Week 2020, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canonverse, erunile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroverse/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: The Shiganshina reclamation mission was near and Nile wasn't ready to let him go.
Relationships: Nile Dok/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My work for day 4.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And I’m telling you now, you shouldn’t go there!” Nile’s voice boomed almost as loud as the thunder that rumbled outside. The rain hadn’t fallen yet, but the dark clouds looming overhead was a different story as they approached. They were at Nile’s home. Erwin sat on one of the chairs and Nile on the couch. Nile had a deep frown on his face. His dark eyebrows were knit tightly together.

“I need to be there, Nile. It’s important to me.”

“More important than your own life?” Nile asked.

“Yes. I need to know that my father was right. That he didn’t die in vain because of my own stupidity as a child,” Erwin replied.

“But if you die without finding out, what good will that do, huh?” Nile asked. “Think this through, Erwin. Don’t just jump in headfirst. You have one arm. You may have been able to adapt with that and have a modified gear made for you, but it’s still a big risk.”

“I wanted to see for myself that he was right. I’ve had this dream of finding out the truth since I was a child. It’s hard to just walk away and not go on the mission. As it gets closer and closer I can’t get these thoughts out of my mind. Would you do the same thing if you were in my situation?”

Nile didn’t answer right away. He lowered his gaze to the floor, but he felt Erwin’s on him. It bore into him. The rain pattered on the windows in a light drizzle as the clouds finally burst open. A loud clap of thunder that nearly rattled the windows sounded. “I...I don’t know, Erwin. This isn’t about me.” He sighed. “Do you know how  _ I _ will feel if you died?”

“I’ve considered your feelings, yes,” Erwin said back. His voice went softer. He moved his hand from his knee to the armrest.

When Nile’s marriage to Marie fell apart, Erwin was there for it all. He was there for Nile as much as he could be to pick up the pieces; distance their obstacle. It was hard to be there for him when they were in completely different branches of service, yet living in the same Wall. Nile remained in Wall Rose. Found a new home so he was still able to see his daughters when he could take breaks from Commander duties.

“You and the girls are a-all I have.” Nile’s voice hitched with hurt. “Don’t go, but there’s nothing I can do to stop you.”

Erwin swallowed past the lump in his throat. Slowly he got up from the chair and sat beside Nile on the couch. He pulled him into a small embrace and kissed into his dark hair. He wished that he could make things easier for Nile. That he didn’t need to put him through any more pain. Erwin was the Commander, though. He had a duty he needed to fulfill. A dream to prove right.

Nile rested his head in the crook of Erwin’s neck. His fingers gripped the fabric of Erwin’s shirt. He sniffled.

“I know, and I’m sorry, Nile.” Erwin wished things were much simpler. That they didn’t have to be born into a world like they were, or at least that there was a way for him to be safe.  _ Anything _ to make Nile feel better and not worry about him. There was nothing the determined Erwin Smith could do except for hold Nile while he broke down and cried his frustrations to the stubborn blond man.

The storm continued on outside. The mission was in a few days. Nile didn’t want to think about it anymore. It hurt far too much.

Erwin’s lips were in his hair again. He whispered soft nothings into Nile’s shaggy hair. Nile’s facial hair tickled Erwin’s neck.  _ Maybe everything will go just fine _ , Nile thought.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t worry too much. Erwin is smart. _

~*~*~*~

He saw Erwin the afternoon of the day the Survey Corps planned on heading out. It was decided later that night. Nile bottled everything up and kept a stoic face as Erwin, Captain Levi, and the Squad Leaders met with the Military Police and Garrison’s top members. Zackly was present as well. The itch to pull Erwin into his arms and shower him with kisses tugged hard on Nile.

That night after tending to his daughters, Nile stared out his bedroom window toward the night sky. His cheeks were slick with tears. He prayed silently to whatever unearthly being out there to bring Erwin back to him safely.

The storm in Nile’s heart raged on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. ♥
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [Verooochan](https://twitter.com/Verooochan)


End file.
